


Karr x reader

by Shadmagnud



Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadmagnud/pseuds/Shadmagnud
Relationships: Karr/you





	Karr x reader

You were a robber and loved to steal you were now going to steal from the knight industries. You knocked out the guard and crept into the building you then turned the power to the building and went to the spot were they kept the good stuff when you opened the door there was a car with a yellow scanner it was slowly crawling towards you then went up to it and rubbed your hand across it the car then gave a purr like noise it then said " I am the knight automated roving robot karr and you are (y/n) I am indebted to you now "

You knew that you hit the jackpot and planned to take this car to the max.


End file.
